The Night Circus
by PumpkinLover
Summary: In an odd bet with his older bro, Dave is forced to go to a carnival where things may not be as they seem. rated M for Gore and Dark themes.


If you are triggered by any of the following, then please TURN BACK...

The triggers in this story include:

Multiple pairings  
Dark chapters

Gore

Psychotic Rampages

* * *

CLANG! The sound of clashing metal could be heard throughout the clearing as the two brothers locked swords, the eldest Strider smirking down at the other. The younger glared at his brother with fierce red eyes, hidden behind his (luckily) still intact shades. A low growl ripped through his throat.  
"I will not lose to you AGAIN Dirk." The eldest Strider just continued to smirk as a  
thoughtful yet wicked expression stayed hidden behind his glasses. A gleam passed over his  
eyes but went unnoticed by the younger teen.  
"I would beg to differ, Dave. But just for fun, i'll humor you this once little bro." Dirk  
straightened up and disconnected their swords. "How bout we make a bet. If you beat me ill  
take you to one of my gigs and you can jam with me on stage."Dave's heart skipped a beat as  
he thought about the possibility of being able to hang out with his older brother outside of the  
random strife's. It was almost too good to be true. Wait a minute...  
"And if I lose..?"The cautious tone in his voice was obvious to his older brother despite  
Dave's best efforts to try and rid his voice of any emotions.  
"You go to this carnival, tonight." With that Dirk pulled a flier out of nowhere and  
almost threw it at Dave who caught it gracefully...Kind of. It was black with dark indigo letters  
printed on the top above a picture of a sadistic clown, drawn in the same color. Dave looked up  
from the flier and threw an 'are you serious?' look at his brother, who returned it with a  
shrug. "Do we have a deal or not? Well?" Dave thought it over. What did he seriously have to  
lose? And he could probably drag a friend along to suffer through the carnival with him if he did lose.

"Alright. You got yourself a deal." Dirk then did the one thing that had ever made the  
younger Strider flat out scared. He laughed. Not a chuckle, but a flat out laugh. If Dirk was  
laughing then either Dirk was extremely sick and needed to be brought to a hospital  
immediately or Dave had just agreed to something absolutely horrible. With that the elder  
Strider stepped forward and swung his sword, aiming directly for Dave's head. Not wanting to  
be decapitated Dave ducked and ran to a nearby rock for shelter. He held his sword in a ready  
position and peered around the rock, expecting Dirk to be right there with another attack.  
Surprisingly he was greeted with nothing but empty space around the clearing. Quickly Dave  
spun expecting a surprise attack from the rear, but again he was greeted with nothing but  
emptiness. He lowered his sword, confused and deeply unnerved. He turned around, and  
walked out from behind the rock, wondering what the hell was going on when- GOG DAMN  
THAT STUPID DOLL! The bright blue eyes of little call swarmed his vision as the doll landed  
neatly on his face. He grabbed at the doll and threw it on the ground, just as he felt a foot plant  
itself on the front of his chest and knock him down, pinning him firmly. He felt a hand fist in his hair  
and his head was pushed roughly into the ground. Dave struggled with all his might until he felt  
something cold and metallic press up against his Adams apple. He glared up at his brother from  
behind his glasses and fell limp, knowing he was beat. He waited for his brother to release him,  
but went stiff as he felt hot breath in the shell of his ear, and blond hair tickle the side of his  
face. He could feel Dirks smirk against his ear.  
"Have fun at the dark carnival brother." With that Dirk released Dave and slung his  
sword over his back. The smaller stood up and glared at his brothers back as he rubbed his sore  
head. Suddenly the anger at having lost turned to worry as he remembered the bet and Dirks  
reaction when he had accepted. Just what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
